the one with Santana's flawless plan
by summerkid
Summary: on a boring summer day 12 year old Santana, Brittany and Quinn decide to rob banks to pass the time.- this is a one-shot part of my 'when skies are grey' universe. enjoy


**_hello friends:) if you remember i had tossed the idea around about possibly writing some random side stories i had made up in my story 'when skies are grey'. so i did and i decided to post it for you. _**

**_this was developed around when the girls were 12 and Santana had thought up her cross country crime spree and goes into how Brittany learned how to hotwire a car. so i hope you enjoy it so review when you're done and let me know._**

Santana and Brittany lay in the Latina's backyard sipping on iced tea that Mrs. Lopez had just brought out to the girls. The hot summer air, or lack of air, threatens to melt the preteens as they sit in the shade under an umbrella staring at the pool. This summer the Lopez's decided to splurge and grant their children a pool, however, it is not quite ready yet. By Santana's request the family had opted for a built in pool and all that is done so far is the hole in their yard.

"It doesn't look like a swimming pool." The blonde says to her friend tilting her head staring at the hole a few feet in front of them. Santana turns to Brittany and rolls her eyes.

"That's because it's not done yet B. First they dig a hole and then they put the pool in." She explains though, she is pretty certain there are more steps to the process but her 12 year old mind knows the gist of it. Brittany nods and mouths 'oh' picking up her glass and taking a small sip.

"It's so hot and there's nothing to do in this stupid town." Santana grunts throwing her head back against the lounge chair letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Hey guys." A voice comes from behind them.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany greets the other blonde girl who takes a seat at the end of Santana's chair.

"Yo." Santana says waving her hand.

"What are you guys doing out here it's so hot." Quinn asks wiping her forehead with the back of her hand turning to look at where the two had been facing. "Oh cool you're getting a pool."

"Yeah finally." Santana sighs offering Quinn a glass of iced tea.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but we can't go in it yet. It's not finished." Brittany explains and Quinn nods, obviously it's not finished it's just a huge dirt hole in the middle of the backyard.

"I wish we could drive this way we could go somewhere." Santana whines putting her hair up in a higher pony tail to keep it off of her neck.

"We can." Brittany tells her friend who only shoots her a questioning glare. "You're dad taught us how to drive."

"Driving at the summer house doesn't count B." Quinn tries to explain to the other girl but she doesn't seem effected by the statement.

"He said I was the best out of all three of us." Brittany beams pointing to herself proudly.

"That's because you started crying when you almost hit a tree." Santana informs her causing Brittany's smile to fade and Quinn to slap her friend's leg. "But you swerved perfectly, like a pro." She quickly corrects herself. "Like Fast and the Furious status." Brittany's smile returns and she nods at the memory.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Quinn asks handing her glass back to Santana to put on the table. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and turns to look at the 'pool' some more while Santana is clearly thinking hard. "We could go to the movies." She suggests.

"No, it's summer we can't be stuck indoors." Santana objects waving her hand in the air.

"It's air conditioned." Brittany sighs.

"So is my house." Santana spits out.

"What about we go to the park." Quinn tries again and Brittany perks up at this idea.

"And what? Swing on the swing set, we're not 7." Santana rejects yet another suggestion and Brittany slumps her shoulders not wanting anyone to think she's a little kid, she's 12!

"There's nothing else to do." Quinn shrugs leaning her chin in her hands staring at her sneakers. She perks up at the sound of a magazine that Brittany pulls from the table. "What's that?" She nods to the magazine.

"It's the new Splits magazine." The blonde tells her lifting it up to show off the cover.

"I heard they interviewed the high school Coach in this issue." Quinn changes her spot from Santana's chair to Brittany's and looks on with her friend as she flips through the pages.

"I heard that woman is crazy." Santana sighs not at all interested in the article of the woman she has heard could make you cry just by flicking her pinky. It made it hard for her to look forward to cheerleading in high school, but she is Santana Lopez so she is sure she can handle anything.

"Those look like the uniforms from that movie Sugar and Spice." Brittany points to one of the girls in the picture. Quinn giggles and agrees nodding her head.

"I love that movie." The other blonde beams remembering how the three had watched it at their last sleepover.

"You would." Santana mumbles getting a glare from Quinn.

"You love it too San, you can recite quotes from that and 'Bring it On' at the drop of a cat." Brittany says nudging her foot into the Latina's side.

"It's hat." Santana smirks knitting her eyebrows together.

"What is?" Brittany tilts her head.

"Nevermind." Santana gives up shaking her head and moving to a sitting position. "Okay I like the movie but it was so unrealistic." She sighs peering over the magazine at what the two blonde's seemed deeply interested in.

"How could a cheerleading squad robbing a bank at a grocery store even be realistic?" Quinn challenges bringing her gaze up to the Latina.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Q." Santana spits quirking an eyebrow at the blonde. "I guess I would have liked it better had they gotten away with it."

"They did get away with it genius." Quinn counters crossing her arms now fully engaged in this conversation. She's seen this movie over a million times there is no way that Santana would out fact her.

"In a stupid movie kind of way had that stupid B squad chick not covered their asses, they'd be screwed." Santana turns back against her chair taking a sip from her glass. "Their plan sucked."

"I'm assuming you would have come up with a better plan?" Quinn asks arching an eyebrow. Santana always had these amazing schemes but she always only talked about them, well, for the most part. The plans that could possibly land them in deep trouble she often passed for as simple conversation pieces.

"Of course I do. After I saw that stupidly awesome movie, I totally came up with my own plan. One that does not involve getting caught." Santana looks to the blonde who is leaning closer to her waiting to hear more.

"Santana thinks their biggest flaw was staying at the scene of the crime." Brittany chimes in with perfect monotone and her eyes never looking up from the magazine.

"I would opt for a cross country crime spree." Santana says quietly looking around to make sure her parents weren't eaves dropping.

"But I don't know how to ski." Brittany lowers the magazine and looking to her friend. Santana opens her mouth to speak but she shakes her head getting back to the topic at hand.

"Okay I'm listening." Quinn nods waiting for more.

"We would…"

"We?" Quinn interrupts pulling her head back looking at her friend in confusion.

"Yes _we_ my plan involves all three of us." Santana explains to her and the blonde shrugs taking it as it is.

"Anyway, we would not wear stupid outfits we would be stealth and wear all black. Black pants, long sleeves, hats." She pauses when Quinn scrunches her face as does Brittany.

"That sounds sweaty." Brittany interjects and Quinn giggles while Santana rolls her eyes.

"It's either sweat or get caught." Santana points out and the two girls nod agreeing with this thought process.

"Okay wait, you said cross country, how do expect us to go cross country? On our bikes?" Quinn acknowledges the holes in Santana's 'perfect' plan.

"Yeah San I can't ride a bike." Brittany reminds them.

"Put the money in our baskets and ring our bicycle bells as we ride off into the sunset." Quinn mocks her and Santana stares her down until her laughter subsides.

"Don't be ridiculous Q. We would have a getaway car." She explains nonchalantly as though it is the most obvious answer.

"You said it before, we can't drive." Quinn informs her and Santana only grins and both girls turn their attention to Brittany.

"Brittany can." Santana tells her. It was true when her father told Brittany she was the best driver out of the three of them. But Santana always wanting to be the best in everything tried to tell herself that it was only out of pity her father had said that. "So you would be in charge of the getaway car."

The three friends sat there with Quinn and Brittany hanging on every word falling out of the Latina's mouth. By the end of the very Rachel Berry like rant Quinn could not help but agree that Santana's plan did sound flawless. She couldn't help but love her friend's sense of imagination and it excited her to some extent.

At first when Brittany had suggested that they actually give the plan a try the other two strangely gawked at her. But Santana soon agreed and besides, there was nothing else to do this summer. This would at least entertain them for a little while. Surprisingly it was not all that hard to talk Quinn into joining them on their little crime spree, Santana and Brittany teasing her that she was a goody two shoes definitely helped her make up her mind.

So the plan is set in to motion. Every day when the girl's get together Santana pulls out a notebook to write down ideas for their crime. Mostly Quinn and the Latina tossed around ideas while Brittany only had to worry about the getaway car.

After one day of spending with her friends Brittany is walking home from Santana's. On her way she ran into Noah Puckerman riding his bike and trying his best to impress the blonde by popping wheelies off of the curb. However he became increasingly frustrated when he realized she is not paying attention to her, she had been way too far into her mind about trying to pull off this getaway car nonsense. She did not want to let Santana down so she had to come through with a sweet ride, or at least a ride.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks getting off of his bike and walking it between him and Brittany. She looks up taken out of her thoughts and smiles she hadn't noticed him there.

"Home." She tells him factually.

"How was Santana's summer house?" He inquires glancing behind him the girl in questions house still in view. He didn't want to be seen talking to the blonde by the Latina because he knew she still held ill feelings towards him for lifting the blonde's skirt up a few years ago.

"It was great Santana's dad let us drive his car." She beams up at him pulling her magazine close to her chest.

"That's awesome." He replies genuinely intrigued that the blonde before him was actually allowed to operate a motor vehicle.

"Yeah I'm a very good driver." She grins at him looking forward once again to watch where she is going. She's been known to walk into a parked car or two. "I could teach you." Brittany offers and he nods thinking about having the blonde teach him how to drive. He could care less who taught him, he just wanted to learn because after all he does have gifts with working with cars it would only make sense that he would be able to drive.

"Really?" He asks and she nods her head smiling at him. "How about now? My mom's not home she took my baby sister to see my dad." Puck tells her looking sad at the mention of his father and Brittany felt all kinds of bad. She didn't like seeing anyone sad even if it was Noah Puckerman. "Afterwards we can play video games." He offers and she twists her lips in thought for a few seconds before she finally gives in. "Cool come on, hop on my pegs." He sits himself on his bike holding it steady as the blonde steps onto the spokes on the back of his bike firmly grasping his shoulders.

Brittany and Puck get to his house in no time and he lets her jump off the bike before he jumps off letting it hit the garage and fall to the ground. She stands on his lawn as he runs into the house coming out only a few seconds later.

"Ready?" He asks moving to the car in the driveway. Brittany nods and places her hand out for the keys but he raises his hands to show he doesn't have them. "You don't have keys to the car?" He shakes his head and she tilts hers in confusion trying to understand how a car works without keys.

"My mom doesn't trust me much so she always locks her jewelry, hides the car keys and shuts off the electricity." He explains kicking the ground under him. "But I do know how to make a car start without keys."

"AA batteries?" Brittany guesses and Puck snorts shaking his head.

"No, let me show you. Like my uncle Joey said, this is a tool everyone should own." He quirks an eyebrow and grins grabbing the blonde by her hand and leading them in a light jog to the drivers side.

After a few minutes of showing Brittany which wires lay on which wires and how to twist and turn them and how to keep them in place he asks the blonde to give it a try. With deep concentration she imitates the motions that Puck's hands had done, sticking her tongue out as she twists, turns and flips the wires. Puck is rather surprised when the blonde gets the car started on the first try and smiles when she jumps for joy and pulls him into a hug.

"Wow, I'm impressed." He lets out after the blonde pulls away from the embrace. "Okay," He claps his hands looking up to Brittany. "I taught you something, now you teach me something." He points to the car.

Brittany gets into the driver's seat and Puck in the passenger's side. The two drive around the block a couple of times switching spots every now and then. Puck can't believe that Brittany Pierce is the one who is teaching him how to drive right now. For 12 years old, she seems like she's been driving her whole life. This is definitely not the same girl from 6th grade who accidentally glued her lips together in art class. After driving around as promised the two hung out for another hour playing video games in Puck's basement.

"You hung out with Puck?" Santana hisses licking her ice cream cone trying not to scowl at her best friend.

"You do remember that he's the kid who taped the bottom of your skirt to your back right?" Quinn reminds her blonde friend and Brittany stops walking and sighs out.

"Guys I was doing research." She lets out grabbing Santana's ice cream cone and continues walking.

"For what?" Quinn inquires walking faster to catch up with Brittany, Santana right beside her.

"For our 'plan'." Brittany whispers looking around.

"What could Noah Puckerman possibly do for our plan?" Santana challenges as she crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Brittany enjoying _her_ ice cream. The blonde smirks turning to hand the Latina back her cold treat.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany assures them and links her pinky into Santana's.

"Whatever." Quinn sighs tightening her pony tail.

"This better not ruin our plan B." Santana warns her and when she turns her attention back to forward a body in front of her causes her to stop short right along with her friends as well.

"What plan?" Finn Hudson. Dumbest kid to ever walk the earth, Santana thinks and she rolls her eyes. Finn didn't even acknowledge she or Brittany his eyes were firmly set on the other blonde.

"Nothing Finnocence." Santana spits handing her ice cream cone back to Brittany and crosses her arms once again shifting her weight to one foot so her hip pops out. It's the perfect standoff pose. His face falls to fear and embarrassment towards the Latina but then he smiles again and looks back at Quinn.

"Hey Quinn." He greets giving a goofy wave and smile.

"Hi Finn." Quinn uncomfortably smiles back at the boy glancing down and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"So what are you girls doing?" He asks even though he only cares about what Quinn is doing. "Me and Puck were thinking of going to the skating rink this afternoon."

"We can't." Brittany responds not lifting her gaze from the ice cream cone she is going to town on. "We're robbing a bank later." She tells him and before she can say anything else Santana's hand flies over to the cover the blonde's mouth. Finn looks bewildered at Quinn who turns her shocked stare back to the lanky boy in front of her.

"She's kidding." Santana blurts out with a guilty smile slapped on her face.

"So you can hang out later?" His eyebrows furrow.

"No Quinn's busy." Santana answers for her friend grabbing Quinn and Brittany by the hands and brushing pass Finn leaving him utterly clueless.

"Brittany." Quinn scolds her as they are out of earshot from Finn.

"What?" She shrugs her shoulders and hands the cone which is all that is left by now back to Santana who pops it into her mouth.

"Forget it." Quinn sighs shaking her head. "Are we really doing it today?" Santana eyes her friend up noticing she's nervous about their little adventure.

"Of course we've planned it all out well I've planned it all out. It's flawless." Santana assures her blonde buddy flipping her hair as she speaks.

The girls make their way to Quinn's and start gathering anything they could possibly put the money in. Santana rejects Quinn's idea's to use luggage explaining that bags and suitcases were so obvious and cliché. They needed something that is unexpected and original and that's when Brittany suggests to use pillow cases like they do for Halloween and instead of asking for candy they just ask for money. Her two partners in crime contemplate the thought and figure that it's actually not half bad. So the threesome ransacks the Fabray house for every pillow case in the house.

When Quinn questions Santana about weapons pointing out that in every bank robbery they have ever seen in a movie or on television the assailants get their goods through force of a deadly weapon. This is when Santana turns to her blonde friend pointing to the scowl on her face. Quinn's jaw drops and agrees that Santana's weapon is more than good enough to get the job done. They get changed into their matching black cat suit outfits with matching black hats and make their way out of the house all ready to rob their first bank.

They decide that while Quinn and Santana go in and steal the bank of its money is when Brittany will be acquiring their getaway vehicle this way their visit will be unexpected. Santana explains that having a car when they pull up will definitely garner questions and pull unwanted attention to them. So the girls check over Santana's top secret notebook of their plan to make sure they have everything covered. Sure they are ready for their big day the girls grab the pillow cases and make their way out the door.

Mrs. Fabray returns home to find it strangely quiet. She was sure that Quinn had told her that she and Santana and Brittany were going to be there when she returned. But as she puts the groceries away she sees a note on the fridge from her daughter.

_**Went to the skating rink with B and S to meet Finn and Puck be back for dinner. Love Quinnie.**_

Mrs. Fabray smiles remembering her days as a youth at the very same skating rink continuing to put away cans, jars and other foods. She grabs her daughter's jacket off of the chair in the kitchen and heads to Quinn's room to put it away. Her eyes automatically go to the blonde's bed that is in disarray and her pillows bare. The older woman tilts her head wondering why on earth Quinn's pillow cases are missing. She chuckles at herself thinking about those three doing something obviously creative and just hopes that they don't stain her linens.

She moves to fix up the bed when she stumbles upon a marble notebook the cover reading 'Santana Lopez read and die' and she rolls her eyes. The Latina had a flare for dramatics especially when it came to her thoughts, she was very private. Like any other mother she carelessly flipped through a few pages seeing that some entries were written as though it were her diary, other pages held doodles, some were her writing about how she, Quinn and Brittany are best friends forever. This made Mrs. Fabray smile genuinely and as she is about to close the book the last few entries catch her eye. The doorbell ringing brings her out of her reading so with the book under her arm she goes to answer the door.

"Mrs. Fabray, hi I'm Finn we've met a couple of times." Finn stands there waving to the woman and she smiles nodding her head. "Is Quinn in?"

"I thought she was meeting you at the skating rink?" Mrs. Fabray's nose scrunches knowing she had not read the note wrong. Finn shakes his head and wonders if he had zoned out during his conversation with Quinn earlier but he is quite certain that Santana, after burning through his head with her laser like stare, had informed him that Quinn was not going to the rink.

"I don't think so. I mean I had asked her but she said no. I actually came by just to see if we could do something later." He stands there nervously. Mrs. Fabray tells him she isn't certain where her daughter is, seeing as the blonde had clearly lied to her mother. After closing the door on a sad looking young Finn Hudson Mrs. Fabray brings the notebook back up and she carefully reads.

"Okay here's the plan." Santana begins as the girls crouch by the window of Lima's Bank and she turns to her two blonde's also crouching down. Brittany shoots her a confused look.

"There's a new plan?" She asks and Santana sighs shaking her head trying not to roll her eyes at the girl.

"No B, same plan." The Latina whispers and looks up and down the street. "Me and Q are going to go inside and get the loot. That woman there looks like she'll break under pressure."

"That woman looks like a deer." Brittany states staring at the woman Santana is pointing at. The other two giggle at their friend's statement.

"Brittany while we're inside you go get the getaway car. Maybe take your dad's benz." Santana's eyes widen imagining them getting away in style Quinn snorts.

"Don't you think we should get a more inconspicuous car?" She offers and after Santana rolls her eyes she huffs.

"How do you expect her to get a car without the keys? It obviously has to be one of our parents cars and I'm not about to drive off in to the sunset with butt loads of money in your dad's station wagon." Santana spits out fanning herself, maybe the cat suits were a bad idea.

"Don't worry guys." Brittany speaks up standing up from her crouched posse. "I won't let you down." And with that the blonde sprints down the block from the direction they came in and vanish around the corner.

"She is so weird." Quinn mutters and receives a jab in the ribs from Santana. "Sorry." She rubs her side wincing from the pain. They look around one more time and then turn to each other and grin. "Ready?"

"Let's do this. Don't forget our code names." Santana reminds her pulling her batman mask over to cover her eyes and Quinn nods pulling down her mom's sleeping mask with holes cut out for the eyes.

Brittany's sprint falls to a jog and then to a power walk as she looks around trying to find the perfect car. Santana was wrong, she didn't need keys. After that day with Puck she could remember exactly what to do to start a car up without using a key. Surprisingly enough she was able to do it in one try which not only impressed him but her as well, she knew this would totally impress Santana.

So as she walks down the block a couple of ways from the bank she keeps her eyes peeled for the perfect ride. Her eyes land on an older kid from the high school cleaning his car. It was perfect because it was nice enough to make Santana happy but not to glitzy to draw attention she figured. She waits behind some bushes hoping that the kid would eventually have to go inside because it is so hot out. Her eyes dart to the house the car is in front of and notices the boy's mother, she assumes, waving a phone at him. He drops a rag into a bucket and runs up the steps taking the phone from his mother and goes inside.

Without hesitation, but making sure she is in the clear, she sprints to the driver's side talking to herself under her breath the whole time. She lightly places her fingers under the handle saying 'please be open' over and over again. Luck would have it that the door is indeed open and she stealthily slips onto the leather seats. She looks around wondering if the kid was dumb enough to leave the keys but to her avail he is not that stupid. Her lips twist in thought as she tries to remember exactly how Puck had made the wires available. She hits her palm in the general direction they are supposed to be but nothing happens.

So, she reaches into her sock and pulls out her metal nail file she had hidden there, because every criminal she has ever seen has had some sort of secret weapon stashed on them. She jams the nail file into the cars dash right under and to the left of the wheel and pries the piece open until it falls off. It makes a loud sound and her eyes dart up to the door hoping it hadn't echoed to the house. The door is still closed so she is good. Her hand reaches in and she pulls the wires out into view. Her tongue sticks out between her lips as she fumbles with the different colored wires. Her eyes close trying to remember the twists and turns she had performed on Puck's mom's car that day.

Before she knows it there is a roar coming from the engine and she jumps up beaming at the revving of the car. She shuts the door and puts her seat belt on and puts her hands on the wheel.

"Damn." She mumbles realizing she was pulled head first into the driveway.

Mr. Lopez had never showed them how to back up. Brittany shrugs and figures she is just going to have to wing it she can't spend time sitting here while Santana and Quinn are waiting for her with the money. So she puts the gear onto the 'R' and slams on the gas and it sends her shooting across the street just missing some garbage cans screeching across the pavement. Without even checking to see if she has been caught she sends the car into drive and cruises the Lima streets heading back to her friends.

Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce catch Quinn and Santana just before they even get to make their move. The mother's had come completely out of nowhere Santana had thought. Quinn stood there as her mother scolded her explaining the harsh consequences of this stupid idea, but the blonde couldn't help but try and decipher what Mrs. Lopez is saying to Santana.

"Ay dios mio. Lo que el infierno se está pensando? Están tratando de matarme lentamente?" The older Lopez woman yelled at her friend.

"Why did you take all of the pillow cases?" Mrs. Fabray shouts getting the attention of the other two mothers.

"It's for the loot mom." Quinn states matter of factly crossing her arms and turning her glare down the block to avoid her mother's eyes.

"Where's Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asks the girls and Mrs. Pierce steps up wondering the same thing her eyes darting around. Quinn and Santana look at one another in a guilty fashion and then as if right on cue a car comes to a screeching halt beside them catching all of their attention.

"Brittany Susan Pierce you get out of that car right now." Mrs. Pierce demands pointing to the spot right in front of her. The blonde looks to her friends staring at her and looking at the car. She does as she is told and gets out of the car making her way to her mother. "What are you doing driving a car?" She questions the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Santana told me to." Brittany explains innocently pointing to Santana who looks like she wants to die at this moment in time.

"If Santana told you to jump off a bridge would you?" Mrs. Pierce counters putting her hands on her hips. Brittany tilts her head to the side clearly thinking hard about the question.

"It depends." The blonde answers softly and her mother rolls her eyes and she looks to Mrs. Lopez who shakes her head as she makes her way to the driver's side to kill the engine.

"There's no keys." The older Latina woman states pulling back from the car and looking to the other mother's over the roof of the car. Everyone looks at Brittany who shakes her head agreeing that there are no keys.

"I don't need keys to start a car." The blonde tells them crossing her arms and then they all turn their attention to Santana who throws her arms in the air shaking her head.

"I did not teach her how to hotwire a car." Santana defends taking a spot next to Mrs. Pierce staring at Brittany in disbelief.

"Noah Puckerman showed me." Brittany says and Santana's eyebrows knit together and Quinn's jaw drops.

Before anyone else can say anything the sound of a few police cars pull up to surround the car and the mother's with their daughters. Long story short, the cops had to take Brittany into custody because the boy she had taken the car from had seen her when she backed out of his driveway. Much to the mother's fighting with the officers there was nothing they could do because Brittany had indeed stolen a car.

Since it was the weekend the blonde was going to have to stay overnight at a juvenile detention center until she could meet with a judge on Monday. But that's a whole other story.


End file.
